Communication apparatuses may have a function allowing viewing of broadcasts. For example, to view broadcasts by using a cellular phone or the like, an antenna having a certain length may be used. In a foldable cellular phone, a casing itself may be used as an antenna. A board included in the casing on the keyboard side, a board included in the casing on the display side, and a flexible board having wiring that couples these boards are used as a casing antenna. The flexible board may include signal wiring, ground wiring sets, and antenna wiring. The ground wiring sets may be disposed so as to sandwich signal lines, and may have a shield function.
The related art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-278921.